Starkit's Prophecy: Rewritten
by Jordan IS Mufasa
Summary: In a companion story to his 'Starkit's Prophecy: Annotated' story, Fang takes a crack at rewriting the terrible story, and adding depth to the depth less.
1. Prologue

_Hello. This story will act as a companion to me SP Annotated story. I'm fixing all the selling, and adding new things, as well as taking away. I'll change some stuff too. Without further ado, here's the entirely original Prologue!_

* * *

A group of cats gathered around a pool, with twisted roots surrounding it.

"Bluestar," Yellowfang began. "Why have you called us here?" Bluestar blinked.

"I have received a prophecy." She told Yellowfang. "Out of great darkness, a shining heroine will rise to defeat the evils that have come." Lionheart blinked.

"Who will tell Jayfeather?" He asked. Whitestorm stepped forward.

"I will." Lionheart dipped his head.

"Be quick, we mustn't waste time." Bluestar told him. Whitestorm hurried lept into the pool, and entered Jayfeather's dream.

"Jayfeather," He called. The grey tabby tom turned.

"Whitestorm," He asked. "Do you have a prophecy?" Whitestorm nodded.

"Yes." He took a breath. "Out of great darkness, a shining heroine will rise to defeat the evils that have come." Jayfeather blinked.

"Thank you." Whitestorm left as Jayfeather was roused from his sleep by the labor pains of Dawnpelt.

* * *

_Was it bearable? I changed Dawnfeather to Dawnpelt, and JAY WILL NOT BE TEH PAPA! The dishonor belongs to Thornclaw. Because he was the first cat to pop into my head. I will try to actually give the characters some depth. And Starkit will not be purple with rainbow eyes, but dark ginger with pale blue eyes. I hope I made a good prophecy… and the antagonists will be LIVING cats. Arrivederci (Until we see each other again), Fang._


	2. The Ceremony: Chapter One

_Chapter one. I'd like to thank you all for the support! I really appreciate it. Anyway, the apprentice ceremony! Also, this has been pushed back to after The Last Hope._

* * *

Starkit blinked her cool blue eyes, letting them adjust to the light. Dawnpelt prodded her with a paw.

"Starkit!" She mewed. "Get up! It's time for your ceremony!" Starkit sat bolt upright, the sunlight casting shadows of the branches above onto her. Starkit could hardly stand still as her mother washed her.

"Let all cats old enough to gather their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar's voice boomed through the camp. Starkit ran out of the nursery, tripping over her paws as she went. She picked herself up and ran over to the high ledge.

"Starkit,"He started."you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed." Starkit shivered with anticipation. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Starpaw. Your mentor will be Brackenfur. I hope Brackenfur will pass down all he knows on to you." Brackenfur padded up to the highledge, and stood by Starpaw.

"Brackenfur, you have received excellent training from Graystripe, and have shown yourself to be brave and kind. You will be the mentor to Starpaw. I hope you pass all you know on to her." Brackenfur touched noses with Starpaw, who was shaking with excitement. The two of them padded down to the other cats.

"Starpaw," Dawnpelt nuzzled her. "I'm so proud of you!"

"So am I." Thornclaw stood nearby. Starpaw padded away from them, and past the medicine den. She heard voices.

"Bramblestar, I think I know what the prophecy means." She heard Jayfeather say.

"What?" Bramblestar mewed.

"Ask nicely first." Jayfeather demanded. Bramblestar sight.

"Please tell me what,"

"Starpaw." He said simply.

"Starpaw," Bramblestar asked. "How do you mean?"

"The prophecy said a 'Shining heroine', so it's a girl. And shining, that could easily mean 'Shining star', ergo, Starpaw."

"I see…" Bramblestar's voice was quiet. "We must be sure before we tell her…"

"I know," Jayfeather grumbled. "I'm not a kit!" Bramblestar purred.

"You'll always be a kit to me." She saw him walk through the bramble screen, out into the hollow.

"Starpaw!" Brackenfur called. "It's time for training!" Starpaw's eyes lit up, and she ran towards the hollow, slamming into a wall as she went.

* * *

_Did you like it? I also just realized something- My Starkit's Prophecy: Annotated story has almost 4,000 views… Arrivederci, Fang._


End file.
